Angela and Hodgins
(1st time) (2nd time) | relationship.end = (1st time) | children = show | son(s) = Michael Hodgins | daughter(s) = |section.children = Unnamed baby Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins}} The relationship between Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins goes on and off but finally, towards the end of the fifth season, after being held in jail together, they get married in their jail cell. Overview Ever since the beginning of the series, Hodgins has seemed to always secretly like Angela. In The Girl with the Curl, Hodgins asks Angela on a swing date. In the episode Aliens in a Spaceship Hodgins admitted to Bones that he was in love with Angela, and Angela kisses him when he is found. In The Priest in the Churchyard, Hodgins asks her to move in with him. As of the episode Spaceman in a Crater, Hodgins has proposed to Angela twice, but even though she admits she loves him, she turns down his proposals because something doesn't "feel" right. Hodgins surprises Angela with a "Be My Love" proposal using shrimp, and claims he loves their relationship just as it is. Angela is elated, and asks Hodgins to marry her immediately. He accepts, but their wedding is cut short when it is revealed that Angela was technically already married in Fiji. In season 5, they are arrested because Hodgins is "driving like an old lady" and is sent to jail where they bond and realize that they should not have broken up. When they are finally released, they decide to get married in the jail cell. Later in the season, they tell everyone that they are going to France because they don't want to work without Booth and Bones. They return from France pregnant in The Mastodon in the Room. In the end of season 6, Angela has a baby boy, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins. History Season 1 *Episode 17: The Skull in the Desert The first clue to Hodgins' attraction towards Angela occurs in this episode. When Angela and her boyfriend go on a vacation in the desert, Hodgins is shown looking at their photos. When seeing one of Angela in a bathing suit, he says "Whoa, Angela" *Episode 19: The Man in the Morgue After Angela makes a comment about asking for a baby tee that says "The Big Easy", Hodgins makes a comment about them all hoping for that. Angela looks at him in confusion when he adds, "for you, I mean." Hodgins seems to be a little embarrassed by this slipping out, but Angela smiles. Angela worries about Brennan, but Hodgins assures her, and walks away awkwardly, while she smiles.This is the episode where the Hodgins and Angela flirting first begins. Season 2 *Episode 3: The Boy in the Shroud Bones and her team are investigating a murder of a young man who had a relationship to his girlfriend much like Romeo had to Juliet. Hodgins identifies the rose the boy was clutching as "the rose by any other name". In the episode's closing, Hodgins lays a rose on Angela's desk before departing the lab. *Episode 5: The Truth in the Lye Hodgins and Angela are making fun of a victim in the lab. Angela jokingly says she's going to hell, and Hodgins says he'll save her a seat. Angela smiles while Cam watches on. *Episode 6: The Girl in Suite 2103 Upon completing a reconstruction, Hodgins tells Angela "I could kiss you", to which she replies, smiling, "That would require my permission, and I deny". Hodgins later says to Angela, "Love is in the purified, ionized, lab air. Why should we resist?" *Episode 7: The Girl with the Curl Hodgins asks Angela out on their first date. She rejects at first due to them being co-workers but, after getting advice from Bones and Cam, accepts. He takes Angela to the playground where they play on the swings. Even though they are having a great first date, Angela suspects that the only way the relationship will end is badly but Hodgins asks what if it doesn't and Angela says just friends. They decide to stay friends for their friends' sake. *Episode 9: Aliens in a Spaceship When buried alive in a car with Dr. Brennan, Hodgins reveals to her the he is in love with Angela. He writes a note to her in their language and sticks it in his shirt pocket. After being rescued Angela kisses him before Hodgins is sent the hospital, but escapes and is found by her in the lab. He tells her that the Grave Digger buries people alive underground and he wants to stop him by any way he can. He also admits to Angela that he can't sleep because he's afraid that if he closes his eyes, he will wake up in the car underground again. She tells him that he should come to her place, so when he wakes up, Hodgins will see her. *Episode 10: The Headless Witch in the Woods During this episode, Hodgins stays with Angela because she's afraid of the film she has to watch to find clues. At the end, she is so afraid she even asks him if she could stay at his place. *Episode 17: The Priest in the Churchyard Hodgins and Angela "christen" a replica of Cleopatra's bed slated to be put on exhibit. He also asks her to move in with him *Episode 19: Spaceman in a Crater As of this episode, Hodgins has asked Angela to marry him twice, but she declines saying the something doesn't "feel right". She does, however, encourage him to keep trying. *Episode 20: The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House Hodgins surprises Angela with a "Be My Love" proposal (written in glow-in-the-dark shrimp) and tells her that he likes their relationship just the way it is. Angela is so surprised and happy. She asks Hodgins to marry her immediately and he accepts. *Episode 21: Stargazer in a Puddle During Angela and Hodgins wedding, they are interrupted because it was revealed that Angela is technically already married in Fiji. They leave the wedding and tell everyone to enjoy the reception, in search of Angela's "husband". Season 3 *Episode 3: Death in the Saddle Angela uses hypnotism to find out who her husband from Fiji is. After many tries, she sees a wasp and referring to a book she'd been reading in Fiji, where she finds a picture of her husband, Grayson Barasa. Season 4 *Episode 2: Yanks in the U.K. 2 After getting the divorce papers signed and dealing with Cam's affair with Angela's ex-husband they confront their feelings about what happened. Angela believes that Hodgins doesn't think she can be faithful and by saying so Hodgins recognizes that Angela doesn't think he believes in her. Seeing as they don't trust each other completely they call off their engagement. * Episode 17: The Salt in the Wounds After Roxie breaks up with Angela because she needs to "think about the future"; Angela initiates rebound sex with Hodgins in the Egyptian exhibit, as an "afternoon delight". He says he'll always be there to comfort her. She then says she's fine about Roxie. They talk about how relationships need futures in order to be relationships, and can't just be moments because moments pass. Season 5 * Episode 11 Hodgins finds out that Angela and Wendell are dating. He claims that he's fine with it, but he feels jealous every time he sees the two of them together. He turns to Sweets for help because he doesn't want to feel jealous anymore. Sweets asks him if he wants Angela back, and Hodgins never answers. *Episode 12: The Proof in the Pudding Angela falsely believes that she's pregnant with Wendell's kid and she tells Hodgins, saying that he should be the second person to know. Hodgins is stunned but later tells her that he knows she will have the baby and try to raise it on her own since Wendell is a struggling graduate student. He says to Angela, "I'm your guy. I love--I love you. And I wanna help you in whatever way I can. If you want to move in together, if you want to get married--I'm here for you. And for the baby. Whatever role you need." * Episode 20: the Witch in the Wardrobe Angela and Hodgins get stuck in a jail cell for a while and they end up talking about how they broke up. They both talk about how much they regret it. At the end of this episode, Hodgins and Angela get married in the jail cell having reconnected over being in such close proximity. *Episode 21: the Boy with the Answers Angela and Hodgins tell their friends that they got married. *Episode 22: The Beginning in the End Angela's father arrives in town to get Hodgin's to steal his car back after losing it in a poker game. Once Hodgins gets it back, Angela's father gives it to Hodgins. The show concludes with Angela and Hodgins getting into the car and Angela talking about how Booth and Brennan are moving on and how they're just staying normal. Hodgins says to Angela let's go to Paris and she obviously agrees since she loves Paris inevitably ending with a happy moment of them both going to Paris together as their honeymoon trip. Season 6 *Episode 1: The Mastodon in the Room Angela and Hodgins return from Paris and Angela reveals to Bones that she is pregnant with Hodgins' child. However, they want to keep it a secret from their other friends for the time being. * Episode 7: The Babe In The Bar Angela and Hodgins officially announce that Angelas pregnant although everyone knew they made a good effort to act surprised for Hodgins even though they think they acted it out good it wasn't good enough and Hogins finds out and he's okay with it. * Episode 10 Hodgins buys Angela a house she loves. They move there together. * Episode 16: The Blackout in the Blizzard Hodgins and Angela are really worried that their baby might be born blind after realizing that Angela is a carrier for a genetic disorder resulting in blindness. Hodgins gets tested and they find out that he's a carrier too, which means there's a 25% chance the baby will be born blind. They find comfort in each other and towards the end of the episode, Hodgins asks Angela, "What do you think we can handle?" Angela responds, "Honestly? Anything." *Episode 23: The Change in the Game Angela gives birth to a baby boy named Micheal Staccato Vincent Hodgins. Micheal doesn't turn out to be blind and is a fine young baby. Season 7 *Episode:5 Michael Vincent is not falling asleep for weeks. Hodgins and Angela are having big cups of coffee. Angela's father arrives and offers to watch the baby. At first the parents do not allow it but are then persuaded. When they come back home they found that Michael is asleep while listening to very loud Texas music. Season 8 *Episode 12: The Corpse on the Canopy Angela and Hodgins were drugged by Christopher Pelant and they woke up to find a dead body above their heads. Michael has petals around his crib. At the end of this episode Hodgins has to choose between keeping his money or save a Girls School. He ends up choosing the Girls School, and in return Hodgins' savings are completely drained. Season 9 *Episode 7: The Nazi on the Honeymoon The couple decide that they want a second child. Season 11 * The Doom in the Boom Hodgins agrees to have more children after hestitating about it the previous episode. When Hodgins collapses near the end of the episode, it is found out he has localized trauma from the blast earlier in the episode, and suffered an epidural hematoma which was compressing his spine. Angela breaks down in tears when finding out Hodgins is paralyzed. * The Death in the Defense Hodgins begins being paralyzed with a sense to jump right back into his work all under extreme protest by Angela and some others at the lab. Wendell is convinced he needs to be there and although he says this, Cam sends him home anyway out of worry . But it just adds gas to the fire for Hodgins making him feel useless and gloomy. In the end Cam and Angela understand that Hodgins belongs in the lab and they should let him make his own decisions. * The Murder of the Meninist Although Hodgins was back at work it made him feel worse seeing everyone else walking upstairs and him having to use this mini elevator to reach the platform. Hodgins lashes out at everyone, most of the time women, but men get their fair share of Hodgins. Ultimately Hodgins gets into a fight with Angela and he tells her that this is him on a good day and it's not getting any easier so she can go. She doesn't but that doesn't mean it's over, they're at each other throats all the time everyone is worried. * The Last Shot at a Second Chance Hodgins then hands her a folder including all his property; a request for divorce. Angela expressed her frustration at Hodgins and the loss of his legs. She told him that a divorce is a coward's way out and refuses to let him make the decision and she told him that she cared more about Hodgins than any of the things in the folder and departs for home, devastated. Later Angela is seen crying on her bed and Hodgins comes in and holds her hand to try to comfort her. * The Fight in the Fixer Hodgins attempted to apologize to Angela for the rough time he gave her by giving her expensive jewelry, but Angela told him that she didn't want any gifts, but Hodgins persuades her to try it on. Angela later gave the jewelry to Cam to persuade Hodgins to take her out to dinner multiple times that month in exchange for Cam giving Hodgins the jewelry back so he can return them. * The Strike in the Chord Hodgins made an appointment with a doctor who has an experimental surgery for nerve regeneration to restore his legs, but Angela expressed her concern to Hodgins who told her that it was not her decision to make. Angela later did research on Dr. Hoffman and discovered that one of his patients died during surgery. Hodgins tried to convince her that it wasn't relevant because it happened two years ago. Angela compared Hodgins to the rats who were experimented on earlier in the episode who died after consuming the murder victim. Hodgins eventually realized the risks and decided not to do the surgery and he told Angela that he just wanted to find something to work. Angela stated that they will keep looking until they find something that does work. Hodgins told her that they are fine for now. * The Secret in the Service Hodgins almost fell 25 meters into a laundry chute, but was barely able to hold on. By the time Angela found out about it, the case was solved. Hodgins told Angela and Fisher that he became grateful that he was in his wheelchair. He told them that if he wasn't as strong as he was now after having months of physical therapy, the old him wouldn't have been strong enough to hold on. * The Movie in the Making Angela told the camera crew about how Hodgins was paralyzed during a scene where Hodgins, Angela, and Michael Vincent were in their kitchen. * The Stiff in the Cliff Hodgins told Cam that if there was one thing he and Angela learned about him being in his wheelchair, it would be that no one would know what you're thinking unless you tell them. * The Jewel in the Crown Angela and hodgins were talking about how they decided to hire a new physical therapist when they entered the Jeffersonian. Throughout the episode, Hodgins heard sounds all around him and thought that it was a tremor from a fault line. Daisy thought that it would have been a poltergeist at first, but after examining the table that was knocked over, she discovered that Hodgins' leg was moving involuntarily. Hodgins told Angela about what was going on and realised that his new physical therapist, Nurse Ratched, was going to help him walk again. * The Nightmare within the Nightmare Hodgins was improving at the regeneration of the nerves in his legs. He was starting to feel pulses of pain due to involuntary contractions. Angela tried to give him his medicine, but Hodgins told her to save it for later since the pain was passing and thanked her for trying to help. Category:Relationships Category:Married